


Here Comes The Human

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Big Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Human

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new timestamp for this series. Feedback is welcome and makes our day. Enjoy.

Today was the day. The BIG day. But instead of churches, cakes and tuxedo’s they left Cas & Dean behind at the bunker with the promise to return and celebrate appropriately. They’d spent a few days alone at Gabriel’s cabin getting things ready and clearing the living room to make space for the new nest the angels insisted on constructing. Sam finished lighting the last candle of what seemed like dozens he’d set up around the living room, casting the area in a warm yellow glow. 

Lucifer looked around the nest, fluffing up one pillow and making sure everything was clear of fire hazards. “How are things looking on your end, Gabe?” he asked. 

“Like one wrong move of a wing and we’ll be cherries jubilee.” Gabriel said as he shifted a candle that was seated far too close to the bedding. 

“No, we won’t.” Sam said as he left the lighter on the hearth. “You wouldn’t let us.”

“He’s right, y’know,” Lucifer commented, sitting back to look at the nest they created. 

Gabriel stood and rolled his head to stretch out his neck. “Okay, Sam has a point. Doesn’t mean some of these were too close to begin with.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement with his brother and stood up, taking a deep breath. 

“It looks comfy.” Sam said as he looked over the nest. “It’s bigger than the one at the bunker.”

Lucifer nodded, and he looked at his future mates, almost giddy with excitement. “So... How does this work?” he asked his brother. 

Gabriel smirked as he opened the robe he’d been wearing and let it drop to the floor. “First, I will crawl into this nest then I will suck both of you.”

Sam pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it at his feet. “I’m liking the sound of this ritual so far.”

“Same here,” Lucifer said, taking off his own shirt and throwing it somewhere. “I know tonight will involve a lot of things of this nature, and not everyone has the heavenly refractory period I do so...” he snapped his fingers. “There we go. Viagra for all.” 

Gabriel and Sam grunted in unison as their cocks hardened far quicker than they were used to. “A little warning, Luci.” Gabriel grimaced. 

Sam stumbled forward from the sudden rush of blood to parts other than his brain. 

“Whoops.” Lucifer said, not sounding that sorry as he shed more clothes. “That’ll last until we’re done with the rituals.” 

Gabriel reached out and pulled his brother into the nest until the older angel was flat on his back. “Whoops?”

“Got a little too enthusiastic?” The older angel laughed, looking up at his brother with a faux innocence. 

“To say the least.” Gabriel said as he nipped at his chin. 

Sam soon joined them in the nest and kissed Gabriel’s shoulder. “Cut him a break. You’re just as excited.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned in for a kiss with his brother, cupping the back of his head softly. 

Gabriel hummed his agreement to Sam’s observation as he turns his attention to Lucifer’s mouth. Gently licking his way past the other angel’s lips. With wandering hands, Gabriel stroked over the silky skin of Lucifer’s sides and hips. 

Lucifer shivered and sighed, running his free hand up and down Gabriel’s back lightly. He opened his mouth to receive more kissing and he relaxed into the nest. 

Sam chuckled as he kissed his way down Gabriel’s back. “I think Gabe should get his ass marked tonight.”

“That can be arranged.” Lucifer smirked against Gabriel’s lips as he rolled his hips. 

“Don’t you dare.” The younger angel groaned as Lucifer’s cock pressed against his, sending tingling pleasure through his lower body. 

“Why not?” Lucifer hummed as he rolled his hips again. 

“Because...it’ll look like a permanent spanking welt.” Gabriel sighed against Lucifer’s lips as Sam settled off to the side to watch a bit. 

“But think of how good it’d feel when we  _ do  _ spank you, how much more pleasure you’ll get.” Lucifer moaned. 

Gabriel sat up with one hand braced on Lucifer’s chest and a squint to his eye. “Fine, but not where I sit. I don’t want to get a zing everytime I sit on one of your laps.”

“Well, that’s no fun.” Lucifer pouted with a twinkle in his eye.

“You’ll survive.” Bending down, Gabriel nips at his brother’s bottom lip. “Now I believe you have some marking to do, so hop to it.” 

Lucifer groaned and scraped his nails down Gabriel’s back, rolling his hips. “Mmm, what do you want me to do to you?” he murmured. 

“I want you to fuck me while I suck Sam off.” Gabriel groaned as he snuck a glance at his soon to be human mate. The taller hunter was lounging back on the pillows with his legs splayed open as he gently teased his inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. 

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips up. He found a bottle of lube and opened it. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he began circling Gabriel’s hole. 

Licking and sucking his way along Lucifer’s neck, Gabriel rocked back against his hand, his own cock dragging alongside his brothers. Repeating the motion, he soon set a rhythm where he’d barely feel the tip of Lucifer’s finger breech him before pulling away. 

“That’s it.” Lucifer encouraged, moaning as he rocked his hips up and into his brother’s, finally fully penetrating Gabriel with a finger and gently pumping. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this.” 

Gabriel pushed himself up by his hands on Lucifer’s chest, driving the finger deeper, whimpering at the pleasurable pressure and the need from something more. He swiveled his hips in a tight circle trying to gain as much friction as possible. “More.”

“Of course.” Lucifer breathed, thrusting his finger in a bit harder before starting to add in the second finger. 

Gabriel shook his head,  reached around to grab Lucifer’s wrist and stared into the blue eyes below him.. “Want your cock in me. Need to feel the stretch and ache.”

“You sure?” Lucifer asked, staring into the golden eyes of his future mate. 

“I’m sure, Heylel.” Gabriel murmured, then pressed his lips to Lucifer’s and a slow, tender kiss. 

Lucifer returned the slow, tender kiss, sighing. “Then go start sucking Sam.” he breathed. 

Gabriel smiled and gave Lucifer a parting kiss before stalking his way over to Sam. Taking the time to kiss up the hunters legs until he was sucking a bruise into the tender skin of Sam’s inner thigh. “This spot right here and this one.” He said as he kissed the curve of Sam’s hip. “These are the spots for your marks.”

“Is that so?” Sam asked with an amused smile as he watched the younger angel explore his body. 

Gabriel simply nodded as he nosed his way through the short curls at the base of Sam’s cock.  Peeking up at the hunter through his lashes, he kitten licked his way up Sam’s length pulling soft grunts and sighs from the human. 

Lucifer pulled Gabriel’s hips toward him a little bit and began slowly pushing into him. 

With a gasp, Gabriel’s hands tightened around Sam’s thighs when he felt the head of Lucifer’s cock push through the tight ring of muscle of his opening. Sam sat up and ran a hand gently between Gabriel’s shoulders. “Relax, sweetheart. Let Heylel in.”

Lucifer placed a series of gentle kisses along the middle of Gabriel’s back as he slowly pushed into Gabriel, stopping every so often. 

“Oh fuck..” Gabriel groaned followed by short breathy hiccup. Thankfully Lucifer was longer than he was wide so the sudden stretch of muscles was just the right amount of discomfort to be pleasurable but he could still feel the low burn of his body fighting the intrusion. 

Lucifer finally bottomed out inside of Gabriel, panting. He placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “Open your wings for me, babe.” he murmured. “Please?” 

Sliding his arms around Sam’s waist, he slowly unfurled his wings and let them droop to either side of his body. 

Lucifer groaned and began rocking his hips gently into Gabriel, running his fingers through his brother’s wings. 

Sam waited until Lucifer had set a decent pace before he reached down and gently cupped Gabriel’s chin. Lifting the angel’s face away from his lap, Sam kissed him slow and easy until he was able to slip his tongue in alongside Gabriel’s and mimic Lucifer’s movements. 

Gabriel braced his hands on either side of Sam’s legs and opened himself up to both men, his tongue twining and stroking along Sam’s as he rolled his hips into Lucifer. His wings undulating in short, stunted movements as Sam’s hands joined Lucifer’s and tangled in soft down feathers. 

Lucifer guided Gabriel towards his orgasm, stroking his fingers through his feathers just the way he liked it as he fucked into him hard. 

All previous thoughts of sucking Sam’s cock flew right out the window. With a guttural moan that started low in Gabriel’s throat, his fingers clenched and unclenched in the blankets as he felt the ripples of pleasure that had been coursing through him build into a pressure at the low in his stomach. His slick channel responding in kind with erratic spasms as he was pushed closer and closer towards his end. 

“How close are you, Messenger?” Lucifer purred in his ear, his breathing erratic as one of his hands traveled out of his feathers, going towards Gabriel’s plump rear. 

“Close...so fucking close…” Gabriel said when he pulled away from Sam’s lips. 

Sam wasn’t deterred from the separation, in fact it gave him the opportunity to gather some of Gabriel’s wing oil in his palm and reach under the angel to firmly grip his cock. “Gonna come for us, Gabriel? Be the first one to make a mess of this nest?”

Gabriel cried out with his head thrown back, his hips pistoning his cock into Sam’s fist. 

Lucifer settled his hand over Gabriel’s right ass cheek, slamming his hips into it. “Come for me, Messenger.” He commanded, his Grace pooling in to make the mark. 

His brother’s grace brushing against his, searing a mark into his vessel, combined with the sensations that both of his lover were providing to him was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. His wings snapped tight and quivered as he came undone. His seed landing on the blankets below as he clenched tight around Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer groaned and came deep into Gabriel with a loud groan, dropping his head down and searing the mark tightly. 

Gabriel goes limp and would collapsed into the nest in Sam hadn’t caught him. “Are you okay, Gabe?” Sam asked as tenderly brushed the hair from his face. 

“Fantabulous.” Gabriel said with a blissed out grin. 

Lucifer groaned and slowly pulled out of Gabriel, sitting back and admiring his mark, covering the expanse of Gabriel’s right cheek. “Mmm, that looks good,” he murmured, tracing it lightly with a finger. 

Gathering his wits, Gabriel tried to crane his head back to see. “Did you?...Shit, you put it right where you guys are always grabbing hold.” He looked at his brother with a pout. “You placed it there on purpose.”

“Of course I did.” Lucifer grinned. “Sam, come take a look.” 

Sam guided Gabriel to the mattress and crawled around his prone form to look at what Lucifer had done. A low whistle escaped him as he ran the tip of his finger around the impression of Lucifer’s fingers. “It doesn’t look as painful as Dean’s did. That looked like a third degree burn. This looks more like a raised birthmark.”

“Castiel was also raising Dean out of Hell at the time.” Lucifer reminded him and kissed the side of his face. 

“Did it hurt?” Sam asked Gabriel as he smoothed his hand over the mark. 

“Not really. But it’s hard to explain what it felt like exactly.” Gabriel said with a shudder, then rolled onto his back and smiled at the two of them. “Who’s next?”

Lucifer looked at Sam. “Our human?” 

“Alright.” Sam took a deep breath to steel his nerves. Although this was something he wanted, the sight of the blood red handprint on Gabriel’s skin made him anxious. “How do you want me?”

Lucifer hummed and kissed across Sam’s neck. “Hmm. . .”

“I think Luci’ should finish what I started.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the pair. “Someone distracted me.”

“You love my distractions.” Lucifer teased as he turned and licked his lips as he looked at Sam’s cock. 

Sam blinked at the blatantly hungry look directed at him by Lucifer and started to blush. Falling back against the pillows, while his nerves started to get the best of him and causing him to be shy about the whole situation. “Oh...so um..you want me somewhere?”

“Right there.” Lucifer purred as he swooped in and swallowed Sam to the hilt. 

Sam’s back bowed off of the nest as he shouted obscenities. His hand flying to the back of Lucifer’s head, clutching at his hair tightly. 

Lucifer grinned and sucked hard on Sam’s cock, nosing the soft curls. 

He hadn’t realized until that moment how much he’d been aching for his cock to be touched. Sam had been too distracted by Lucifer and Gabriel together to give much thought to his own need. But now that he had Lucifer’s mouth around him, he couldn’t help thrusting up into the moist heat. 

Lucifer’s hand, glowing with Grace, slid gently up Sam’s leg and absently reached up to cup and play with Sam’s balls. 

“Not there.” Sam flinched as he felt a foreign sensation accompanying Lucifer’s touch. He could only guess that it was the beginning of Lucifer marking him and the last thing he wanted was his balls turned cherry red. 

Lucifer groaned and latched his hand onto Sam’s inner thigh, his eyes flicking up to Sam’s in apology.  

Sam gave him a reassuring nod and carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. 

Lucifer purred, the vibrations going straight to Sam’s cock. 

“Oh god..” Sam absentmindedly called out as he wrapped a leg around Lucifer’s back. “Don’t ..don’t stop…” he panted, feeling the first hints of his orgasm coiling within him. 

Lucifer moaned and sucked him even harder than he had before, Grace flowing through him. 

A burning heat focused under Lucifer’s hand, making Sam squirm. It was just shy of being uncomfortable, like being too close to a flame but the feeling of Lucifer’s lips sliding down his shaft kept him from pulling away. Instead it inched him closer to the edge, his balls drawing up tight to his body in preparation while Sam groaned and panted into the pillow he clutched to the side of his head. 

Lucifer groaned into Sam’s cock, milking all he could.

“Luc’..” was all Sam was able to say before he spilled into Lucifer’s mouth, his hand resting on the back of the angel’s head as he pushed in as deep as he could without choking him. 

Lucifer moaned and swallowed Sam’s seed down, nails digging into his thigh as he did so. 

When the last shudder of his orgasm subsided, his hands dropped to the nest as he stared up at the ceiling trying to slow the pounding of his heart.

Lucifer slowly pulled off and licked his lips. “Mmm, that’s delicious.” 

Gabriel moved closer to Sam to curl up against his side, kissing along the underside of his jaw. “Ever noticed he’s a bit sweet, Luci’?”

“He is.” Lucifer hummed. “Look at that mark, though.” 

Both Gabriel and Sam leaned forward to examine the mark. “Nice one, Luci’.” Gabriel said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer preened. 

Sam smiled as he turned his leg to look at it. “Thank you for not branding my junk. This is much better.”

Lucifer blushed and smiled. He kissed the mark he left behind and grinned. 

Sam slapped his ass playfully and moved to get up. “Your turn, Heylel.”

Lucifer squawked and looked up at Sam, moving off of him. “Who’s gonna do it first?” he asked. 

Gabriel raised his hand like a kid in class. “Me first. Sammy won’t be charged up until both of our marks are on him.”

“True.” Lucifer hummed. He licked his lips. “Where are you gonna mark me, brother mine?” 

The smaller angel reached out, snagging Lucifer around the waist and pulling him so that they were pressed chest to chest. His hand spread out across the small dip of his brother’s back. “Right here, Heylel. Your very own, homemade tramp stamp.”

“Joy.” Lucifer said, his voice dripping mild sarcasm, but shivering in delight. “How you gonna do it?” 

“I was hoping you’d ride me.” Gabriel said with a hopeful nibble of his bottom lip. “Of course, the choice is yours.”

“Mmm, I’d love to ride you.” Lucifer purred. “No prep. At all.” He winked. 

“Are you two in a pain kink tonight?” Sam asked as he stretched out for a bottle of water they’d stashed beside the nest. 

“Not pain.” Gabriel started to explain. 

“It’s. . . . complicated.” Lucifer added, pushing Gabriel flat on his back. “It’s a connection.” 

“Treading the fine line between pleasure and pain.” Gabriel continued as he grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally slicked up his cock with a soft groan. “Knowing that your partner trusts you to do such a thing without taking it too far.”

“Letting someone else take control.” Lucifer groaned, crawling up his brother’s  legs. 

“But not who you’d expect to be the one in control.” Gabriel said with a slight smile as he beckoned Lucifer with a crook of his finger. 

Lucifer smiled and met his brother, kissing him deeply. 

Gabriel tangled the fingers of one hand in his brother’s hair as he gripped the base of of his shaft with the other. Spreading the lube gathered at the tip over Lucifer’s puckered entrance as he sucked and licked at his bottom lip. 

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips lightly, holding onto his brother’s shoulders. 

Gabriel separated from the kiss and whispered. “Can’t wait to feel you around me, Heylel. I can just imagine how hot and tight you’ll be.”

Lucifer groaned and sat up to slowly slide down Gabriel’s cock, moaning. “Oh fuck. . .” 

It took a great amount of will power on Gabriel’s part not to thrust all the way into Lucifer as he felt his cockhead being enveloped by his brother’s slick and greedy hole. 

Lucifer moaned softly and slowly sank down, his back arching. 

Breathing deep, Gabriel gripped Lucifer’s hips tightly as he already felt the tingle of an oncoming orgasm spread through his groin. “This is gonna be quick…” he panted as he looked up at his brother. “But you feel so damned good.”

“Well, good thing we got the rest of our lives to have longer ones.” Lucifer moaned, rocking his hips. 

Gabriel arched his back as he started to thrust up into Lucifer with slow even strokes, trying to make it last long. “Wanna make it good for you, Heylel.” he panted and groaned as he split his attention in order to concentrate his grace into his hand. A small tendril of it being drawn to Lucifer, pierced through his brother’s vessel and teased over the other’s grace. 

“Always do.” Lucifer groaned, shivering at the feeling of his brother’s Grace. 

The burning heat of his grace intensifies as he presses his hand against Lucifer’s skin while the lightning quick rush of pleasure runs up and down his spine as he teeters on the edge of orgasm. “Please..” he pleaded although he’s not clear on what or to whom he was begging. 

“Please what?” Lucifer whined, feeling the mark start to form. 

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer with desperation before his jaw dropped open and his eyes slammed shut. With a cry of pleasure he arched up into Lucifer as he released deep within him. A flash of light behind him signifying that the branding was complete. 

Lucifer cried out in pleasure as he arched his back and came hard. 

He initially flinched when a drop of Lucifer’s come hit his cheek, but Gabriel quickly smiled as he wiped it off and shoved his finger in his mouth. Letting out a pleased hum. 

Lucifer groaned and relaxed, looking down at his brother. “Addict.” he teased. 

“Always.” Gabriel replied around his finger. 

Lucifer chuckled and slowly slid off of Gabriel’s cock with a moan. “Do you want to take a look at are your art work?”

“Yea, but I need a minute or six.” Gabriel flopped his arms to the nest, spread out like a starfish. 

Lucifer chuckled and slowly stood up, turning around to show off his mating mark.

Sam handed a water bottle to Gabriel and sat beside him. “Hey, it turned out symmetrical.” Gabriel said in astonishment. “Thought for sure that one would turn out crooked.”

He laughed and gave a shake of his rear before sitting back down and kissing Gabriel. “Time for Sam's to get juiced up” he purred. 

“I am still recovering.” Gabriel said with a dopey smile and pointed down to his cock that was still erect and standing at attention. “Contrary to what he thinks, I cannot come that many times so close together without a little down time. Besides, this isn’t a sprint. It’s a marathon.”

Lucifer chuckled and smiled at Sam before relaxing fully into the nest and lazily stroked himself. 

Sam sat between them slowly sipping his water. “I’ve been thinking..”

“Uh oh.” Gabriel teasingly interrupts, to which Sam swatted at his knee in retaliation. 

“What about?” Lucifer sighed looking up at Sam 

“I want to bottom again.” Sam replied earnestly as he watched for a negative reaction for either of them. 

“Now or in the future?” Lucifer inquired. 

“Now. When you guys amp me up to give you my mark.” Sam said as he picked at a loose thread of one of the blankets. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Don’t want..Hell, I’m all for that ride. Where’s my ticket?” Gabriel said enthusiastically. 

Lucifer grinned. “Definitely can be arranged,” he agreed. 

“Can I...well ...Can I be on top, Gabriel? Riding you? Then Luc’?” Sam was tentative in his request. He wasn’t sure if they’d reject the idea altogether out of concern for him. They’d always been very careful with the prospect of him bottoming after the first time. 

Gabriel smiled warmly at the hunter, bringing his hand to his lips for a chaste kiss to the palm. “Anything you want.”

Lucifer purred and nodded. “Of course, Sam.” he whispered. 

Nodding with a small smile, Sam leans down to kiss Gabriel. His hand wrapping around the angel’s cock to gently stroke him. With a soft moan, he gently pressed Gabriel back into the nest. 

Gabriel’s hands glided up Sam’s chest until they came to rest on either side of his neck. His thumbs gently caressing along the hunter’s jaw as he parted his lips to flick his tongue against Sam’s upper lip. 

Sam opened his mouth as he slid his leg and body over Gabriel neatly, so he was straddling the smaller angel, rolling his hips down. 

Dropping one hand to the nest, he felt around trying to find the bottle of lube while deepening the kiss. His tongue slipping past Sam’s lips, moaning at wet sounds of the kiss. 

Sam moaned and pinned Gabriel’s hand to the nest while he kissed and sucked on Gabriel’s tongue lightly, rocking his hips even more. 

Gabriel whimpered into the kiss and rolled his hips upward to meet Sam’s before he pulled from the kiss in need of air. “I need my hand, Samshine. Gotta open you up for your ride.”

“Wanna do it like you and Luc did it.” Sam panted, rolling his hips firmly. 

“No you don’t. You’re still new to it and it could hurt you more.”  Gabriel tried to sooth as he kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Let me or Luci’ open you up so it can be good for you.”

Sam whined and rolled his hips, giving another kiss. “But. . .” he started to say. 

“But no.” Lucifer breathed from behind him. “We’re not gonna hurt you, Sam.” He placed a gentle kiss along Sam’s neck and began running soothing circles around his hole. “It’s okay.” 

Sam whimpered and rocked his hips back into Lucifer’s hand, panting. “Want it, want it so bad.” he managed to say. 

“We know, Sam.” Lucifer murmured as he skated kisses along Sam’s shoulders as he gently breached Sam’s hole, his hips bucking. His eyes met Gabriel’s and he winked. 

Smirking at his brother, he leans up and kissed along Sam’s jaw. “Once you're nice and relaxed, I’m going to slide into that tight hole of yours and give you what you want.”

Sam shivered, rocking his hips back onto Lucifer’s finger. “Fuck. . .” He moaned. 

Lucifer chuckled and kept up the kisses and gentle pumping of his finger.

Gabriel smoothed a hand down Sam’s side and curved around his hip, guiding his movements. “Just like that. Nice and slow. Does it feel good?”

“So good.” Sam panted. 

Lucifer smiled and slowly inserted a second finger, hearing Sam keen and moan as the two appendages began slowly scissoring him open. 

Gabriel reached between them and carefully took hold of Sam’s hard cock and began to lightly stroke along the shaft. “I have to say that the sight of you above me like this is one of the best things I’ve seen. I love seeing you nearly wanton.”

Sam whined and gave a pathetic whimper as Lucifer’s long fingers skated over his prostate.”FUCK!” 

“Mmm, that’s what we’ll be doing,” Lucifer teased. 

“In so many fun ways.” Gabriel joined in the teasing. Going so far as to partially sitting up and swiping his tongue across Sam’s nipple before giving it a soft nibble.

Sam whined and rocked his hips back against Lucifer’s fingers. “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he babbled. 

Gabriel hummed and looked to his brother. “What do you say, Heylel? Is our boy ready?”

Lucifer sighed. “Not as ready as I’d like him to be,” he admitted. “But, if he’s saying he’s ready...”

Sam nodded with a whine, rocking his hips eagerly. 

“Then let’s try.” Gabriel removed his hand from Sam’s cock and tipped his chin to look at him. “Tell me at anytime if you need to stop. Understood? I don’t want you rushing and hurting yourself.”

Sam nodded and panted. “Yes, yes, please, need more.” he whined. 

Lucifer withdrew his fingers and leaned back to watch the show. 

Gabriel made sure his length was well coated with lube before lining the crown up with Sam’s entrance. “When you’re ready.” 

Sam nodded and slowly began sinking down on Gabriel’s length, gasping and pausing every so often to adjust. Rubbing his hands along Sam’s thighs, Gabriel reassured him and whispered praises to the hunter in between soft groans of his own. 

Sam finally bottomed out and he squeezed his thighs around Gabriel’s sides, gasping as he felt Lucifer’s mark press against Gabriel’s skin. “Gabe-” he whined. 

“It’s okay, Sam.” Gabriel murmured to him, his hands never stopping their petting and caressing of the hunters legs and hips. “How’s that feel?”

“So good, so good, so full,” he moaned, tilting his head back. 

With a hint of a smile, Gabriel pulled his hips down and away from Sam, drawing his cock out of him a fraction before thrust back up in a smooth motion. A soft moaning sigh fell from the angel's lips. “Guess what, Samshine.”

“What?” Sam asked, arching his back. 

Gabriel sat up and cupped the small of Sam’s back. “It’s our first time like this.” he whispered as he placed a kiss over his heart.

Sam shuddered and nodded. “It is, but move, please.” 

“As you wish.” Gabriel leaned back on one hand while steadying Sam with the other as he began thrusting into Sam with short, sure strokes. Each one punctuated by the sound of Gabriel’s moans and grunts. 

Sam grunted as he rocked his hips in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. 

“You feel so...good.” Gabriel groaned as he lengthened his thrusts. “Hot and tight around my cock.” The angel’s hand began to glow as he seared his mark into Sam’s skin and soul, binding them together in a way that few mortals had ever experienced. Leaving the human open to feel the width and breadth of the love he had for him. 

Sam’s eyes widened and he whined as his release neared, panting as he rode Gabriel. He reached down and began jerking himself roughly, feeling the love and devotion that the Messenger had for him. 

“That’s it, Sam.” Gabriel urged as he felt Sam’s walls start to clench around him. His own orgasm pacing itself along with Sam. “Come with me.”

Sam gasped and let out a shout as he came all over himself and Gabriel, head thrown back. His hand slipped around and pressed hard in between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, instinctively finding his mark. 

Feeling the burn of Sam’s claim burning down to his very grace, Gabriel thrusted hard one last time before coming hard and deep inside the hunter. His body and wings shuddering with the intensity of it.

Sam finished marking Gabriel and slumped in relief. “Holy. . . . shit. .. .” he breathed. 

“Amen.” Gabriel panted as he wrapped his arms around Sam and laid back in the nest. Gently stroking his hand up and down Sam’s spine. “That is definitely a different sensation.”

Sam shivered and nodded, closing his eyes briefly. 

“That looked hot as fuck.” Lucifer purred. 

Gabriel kissed the side of Sam’s head and cuddled him close. “That’s because it was, Heylel. I think Sammy may have just converted me to a top.”

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “I thought I did.” he teased, cuddling up to his mates. His second mark was the only one left now, and he was aching to fulfill that bond with Sam. 

“Sammy, you got it in you for one more mark?” Gabriel whispered to him. 

Sam nodded and pulled himself upright. “Yeah. I think I can.” he said. He looked over at Lucifer, and gave a small smile when Lucifer relaxed. He pulled off of Gabriel with a groan and shuffled around until he was straddling Lucifer’s lap. “I want to ride you too.” Sam said as he leaned down to kiss Lucifer tenderly. 

“Then ride me.” Lucifer whispered, meeting Sam halfway into the kiss, cupping the back of his head gently. 

Reaching behind him, Sam took hold of Lucifer’s cock and teased the very tip with his come soaked hole. Letting it barely slip in before pulling away. 

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips. “Sam, please.” he whispered. 

“Please what?” Sam asked with a grin, mimicking the very way Lucifer always asked them the same question when he or Gabriel begged. He sunk down a little further, then pulled away once more. 

“Fucking hell, don’t do this to me, please, just ride me, please, Sam, want you to mark me!” Lucifer pleaded. Arching his back, he let his wings loose, puffing up in a decidedly different way than they did when he was in his little headspace.

“So like this?” Sam asked right before he dropped down onto Lucifer’s cock, taking him much faster than he’d ever dared in the past but after having Gabriel inside him along with the multiple orgasms, he felt relaxed and even a bit daring. Being longer, the way Lucifer filled him was much different and Sam cried out in pleasure when he felt his prostate grazed.  

Lucifer swore in Enochian and rested his hands on Sam’s hips, gripping tightly, grazing Gabriel’s mark as he did so and he rocked his hips. “Fucking hell, Sam,” he breathed.

“In a way.” Sam smirked as he started rolling his hips until he was bouncing on Lucifer’s cock. His moans low and deep. The slick sounds of Lucifer entering him over and over added to the sounds of their lovemaking. 

Lucifer moaned and rolled his hips up and into Sam, guttural sounds coming from his throat as he watched Sam ride him. His wings reached out and caressed his mates, breathing heavily. One more mark, and then they’d be complete. 

Sam reached down to brace himself but his hand ended up stretched across Lucifer’s collar bone, just below his throat. “Should have you hold me against the wall. Fuck me with nothing but your arms to keep me from falling.” Sam panted as he canted his hips, seeking out the perfect angle so that Lucifer’s cock would hit his prostate. 

Lucifer groaned and arched his back, still thrusting his hips. “Fuck, yes, definitely.” he panted. 

Leaning forward, Sam growled. “Then do it, Heylel.”

Lucifer surged up and pinned Sam to the nearest wall, caging him with his arms and fucking into him hard and fast, gasping for air and finding the perfect friction. 

“YES!” Sam cried out as he threw one arm around Lucifer’s neck as he locked his ankles together. The hand that had been on Lucifer’s neck returned, this time higher. “Love you and Gabe inside me. Only you..ever.” he moaned, his head pressing against the wall behind him. 

“Only us, forever,” Lucifer groaned in agreement. “Do it, Sam. Mark me. So close.” 

Concentrating as much as he could, he picked up on the small sparks of grace left behind by the angels and opened himself like he had with Gabriel. Something snapped inside of him and when he opened his eyes to look at Lucifer they were glowing along with his hand, searing a part of himself into the angel. 

Lucifer’s eyes glowed and he stared into Sam, nearly cumming on the spot. “Sam.” he breathed. 

**“Come, Heylel.”** Sam said in flawless Enochian, a language he was still trying to master beyond simple conversation. 

Lucifer came with a groan darkly at the sound of his mother tongue on Sam’s lips, but he didn’t stop. Instead he kept going and thrusted harder inside of Sam. 

As soon as Lucifer came it was like the strings that had been holding Sam up were cut. He slumped against Lucifer slurring an apology that sounded more like a snake hissing than words. 

Lucifer held Sam protectively against him, shushing him and pressing kisses into his hair as he slid out of him and carried him back to the nest. “ **That’s it, it’s okay, my mate.”** he breathed as he laid Sam down in between himself and Gabriel.

“You do know you’re not supposed to break the human on the wedding night, right?” Gabriel teased his brother as he cover them with blankets and then his wing. 

Lucifer blushed and wrapped his mates up in his wings, snuggling close to them. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “How’s my mate, hmm?” 

“Feels like I’ve been rode hard and put up wet.” Sam grumbled as he turned over to bury his face in the pillows. 

Gabriel chuckled. “That’s an apt description.”

Lucifer chuckled as well and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Sorry. But to be fair, you  _ did  _ ask for me to pin you to the wall and fuck you.” 

“It wasn’t that.” Sam said with a sigh as he turned his head, curling his arms to rest his cheek on his wrists “It was the last mark. It was like..I knew things I shouldn’t. Not big things just snippets and as quickly as they came they were gone. Like smoke.”

Lucifer nodded. “Gonna defer to the mating expert here, but I believe that’s normal.” he said softly. “Means that the bond’s complete. I felt it too, Sam.” 

“He’s right, Sam. You’ll get that from time to time but it won’t be as intense.” Gabriel explained as he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. “You may even pick up on our moods, kinda like they were yours. We’ll just have to work on making sure you can tell the difference.”

Lucifer nodded and yawned, tipping back his neck and showing off Sam’s mating mark around his throat. 

Sam blinked when he saw the outline of his fingers wrapping around Lucifer’s neck. “Oh shit. Did I..I’m sorry Luc’. I fucked it up.” he said as he ran a finger over the mark. 

Lucifer shivered and finished his yawn, smiling. “Mmm, did we get a little possessive?” he teased softly. “I don’t mind. At all.” 

Gabriel leaned up and looked at the mark then snickered. “Luci finally got a collar. Way to go!”

Sam groaned in embarrassment and buried his head under a pillow. 

Lucifer batted Gabriel with a wing before joining his human mate under the pillow. “I love it,” he promised him. “It fits. Marks go where they go. Sometimes you can plan them, other times you can’t. This one went unplanned and apparently this is where you wanted to mark me.” He gently traced along his mark on his inner thigh. “Besides, now all the hot girls in the club know I’m taken by you.” 

“What hot girls in the club? What club?” Sam asked, raising his head abruptly and knocking the pillow onto his back. 

Lucifer’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Oops. I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he teased. He leaned in for a kiss with Sam. “I’m only teasing you, my love.” 

“Better be.” Sam grumbled as he retrieved his pillow and tucked it under his head. 

“Shhh. Worn out angel trying to drift off to lala land.” Gabriel whispered as he burrows into the blankets. 

Lucifer chuckled and crawled into the middle of his mates. “Thought you were already Lala,” he murmured. He kissed both of them sweetly. 

Sam could sense that Gabriel had a comment coming and the context. “I swear Gabriel, you start comparing us to Teletubbies and I’ll sleep in the car for the rest of this trip.”

Gabriel lifted his head and narrowed his eyes before huffing. “Stupid bond taking all the fun out of my jokes.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Shut up, both of you.” he murmured, starting to drift off. “Love you both.” 

Both Trickster and human responded in unison, their voices varied but sounding tired and satisfied all the same. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)


End file.
